


Por amor a Roma: Conociéndote - Extra 1

by Mirai737



Series: Por amor... [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chibi Canada (Hetalia), First Meetings, Gen, Mentioned America (Hetalia), Mentioned England (Hetalia), Mentioned Spain (Hetalia), Papa France (Hetalia)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai737/pseuds/Mirai737
Summary: Un breve relato sobre el primer encuentro de Chibi Canadá con Prusia.(Relacionado con el capitulo 31/32 de: Por amor a Roma)
Relationships: Canada & France (Hetalia), Canada & Prussia (Hetalia), France & Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Por amor... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844983
Kudos: 2





	Por amor a Roma: Conociéndote - Extra 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un one-shot relacionado con el fic "Por amor a Roma". No es necesario que lo leas para entender este, simplemente tómalo como una versión de como un pequeño Canadá conoció a Prusia por primera vez.  
> Puede haber inexactitudes históricas, pero trate de ser lo mas vaga posible con los detalles, ¡por favor no lo tomes en cuenta!

17 de septiembre, del año 1XXX (París, Francia)

\- ¡Lo haces estupendo, mi pequeña calabaza! -Elogio Francia sonriéndole con amor a la pequeña colonia en su regazo. Su pequeña Nueva Francia ó Canadá, para evitar confusiones, estaba practicando su escritura con mejoras notables de sus pobres pero encantadores primeros intentos.

Canadá esbozo una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, volteando la hoja para continuar escribiendo algunas frases sueltas, palabras y oraciones que había repasado temprano en la mañana.

La nación francesa estaba orgulloso de todos sus avances y su entusiasmo para aprender su cultura, atendiendo sus lecciones y siendo un estudiante ejemplar para el francés, ciertamente se había ganado el derecho a presumir la próxima vez que vea a Inglaterra.

Un sirviente toco la puerta de su estudio y con su permiso, anunció que tenía un visitante.

\- Se presentó a sí mismo como,.. -El sirviente se detuvo mirando un poco dubitativo.- Lord Impresionante, mi señor.

Francia apenas reprimió una risa y agitó una mano al aire, asintiendo con reconocimiento.

\- Oh, pero por supuesto. Hazlo pasar a la sala, dile que estaré con él en unos minutos.

El sirviente asintió y se marchó, dejándolo con su pequeña colonia que ahora lo miraba con grandes y hermosos ojos llenos de curiosidad.

\- ¿Es amigo, papá?

\- Si, así es, un viejo amigo de papá. Seguramente venga con noticias.

Canadá hizo una mueca, dejando su lápiz y su tarea aun lado para apoyarse en su pecho.

\- ¿Malas? -Cuestiono preocupado.

\- Deberías conocerlo. -Anunció Francia evitando responder la pregunta.- Es bueno que socialices con más de nuestro tipo, Matthew querido. -La pequeña colonia apretó sus pequeños puños en su ropa y asintió tímidamente. Francia no perdió el tiempo y lo sostuvo en sus brazos antes de ponerse de pie.- Es alguien un poco ruidoso, no dejes que su apariencia te intimide. -Advirtió saliendo de su oficina aun paso calmado, dándole un tiempo a Canadá para que se prepare.

No quería que se repitiera ese terrible primer encuentro con España, el entusiasmo desmedido de su querido amigo había abrumado a Canadá hasta las lágrimas. Ese día España se fue muy desanimado de su hogar y terminó enviando muchos paquetes de regalo a modo de disculpa, Canadá siendo Canadá lo había perdonado de inmediato y había escrito una conmovedora carta de disculpa e invitación a una merienda que terminó en una mejor nota.  
...  
..  
.

Prusia alzó la mirada de la costosa alfombra en la sala en cuanto escuchó pasos acercándose, a tiempo para ver entrar por la puerta a su amigo francés cargando en sus brazos una de las pequeñas colonias de América de la que sus amigos tanto habían hablado.

\- ¡Franny! -Lo saludo ruidosamente, poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta el.

\- ¡Mi amigo! -Francia lo saludo con alegría, besando sus mejillas como de costumbre.- Ah, tanto tiempo y aun sigues llamándome de esa forma tan ridícula. ¿Sera que algún día te rendirás con el?

\- ¡Es un apodo impresionante, yo te lo di! -Exclamó Prusia fingiendo estar ofendido, antes de sonreír y burlarse.- Se que lo amas, admítelo. Admite que amas mis apodos.

Francia rodó los ojos y acomodo a Canadá en sus brazos, alentándole sutilmente a dejar de esconderse en su hombro.

\- Mi calabaza dulce, no seas tímido. Por muy desaliñado que se vea no es un bruto violento, la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- ¿Que clase de presentación es esa? Yo lo haré mejor. -El prusiano se aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención sobre sí mismo, y realizó una pose triunfal.- ¡Yo soy Prusia, la nación más impresionante de todas, cualquiera que te diga otra cosa solo esta mintiendo!

Canadá miro a Prusia en silencio por unos incómodos segundos, antes de girarse a mirar a Francia con ojos llorosos.

\- P-Papá..

Prusia desconcertado agitó sus manos e intentó decir algo apaciguador pero el francés le dedicó una mirada que transmitía un claro "yo me encargo" así que guardó silencio.

\- Vamos, vamos, tesoro. -Le susurro Francia sonriéndole a Canadá para transmitirle confianza.- Ser tímido es una cosa, pero no hay porque ser grosero y no presentarse adecuadamente a las visitas, ¿verdad?

La pequeña colonia asintió suavemente, olfateando un poco. Se tomó unos segundos, para refregar sus ojos y juntar la suficiente determinación para ver al prusiano a los ojos.

\- ¡Yo-.. Ca.. Canadá.. ! -Empezó tartamudeando haciendo que sus mejillas se volvieron rojas pero, al ver que ninguno de los presentes se había reído de su torpeza, continuo.- Soy Canadá. M-Mi papá me nombró Matthew… U-Un placer conocerlo, Sr. Prusia,..

Aliviado y encantado, Prusia sonrió ampliamente sin poder evitar encontrar al pequeño Canadá muy lindo.

-¡Lo mismo digo, Matthew! Puedes llamarme Gilbert, por cierto, ese es mi nombre humano: Gilbert Beilschmidt. -Dijo el prusiano a lo que Canadá asintió más tranquilo, recargando su peso contra el francés cuyo rostro resplandecía de orgullo.- Es adorable, Franny. Como Lutz pero menos serio y más suave. ¿Realmente lo encontraste en América?

\- Así es. -Respondió haciendo un gesto hacia el sofá, guiándolos a acomodarse con Gilbert en el asiento individual y Francia compartiendo el más amplio con Canadá.

\- ¡Deberías haberme invitado, América suena como un lugar impresionante! -La nación prusiana regresó su atención a la pequeña colonia que los miraba hablar en silencio. A menudo Alemania se quejaba sobre ser ignorado por los adultos en sus conversaciones y no quería que Canadá se sintiera fuera de lugar.- ¿Que puedes decirme, Matt? -Pregunto mentalmente felicitándose cuando el pequeño parpadeó con sorpresa ante el apodo pero pareció aprobarlo rápidamente.- ¿Qué cosas puedes decirme de tu gran América?

Canadá miro a Francia como quien busca orientación y al recibir un asentimiento de su parte, comenzó a dar detalles de su tierra, al principio algunos triviales y otros un poco vagos pero se notaba que la charla lo estaba animando, pronto estaba volviéndose más seguro al responder preguntas y dar sus opiniones cuando alguna de las dos naciones comentaban algo.  
...  
..  
.

Todo era muy agradable. Prusia era muy amable con Canadá, lo escuchaba y respondía, sonriendo cada vez que alzaba la vista para verlo.

"El debe tener tantos amigos, debe ser bueno haciéndolos.. Quisiera que él también fuera mi amigo", es lo que pensaba Canadá mientras escuchaba a la nación prusiana contarle sobre su amigo Gilbird.

\- Kumakuso,.. quiero que lo conozcas. -Comentó tímidamente cuando el prusiano terminó su relato.

\- Oh, ¿tu pequeño amigo peludo? -Preguntó mirando alrededor como si pudiera encontrarlo en algún lado de la sala, pero Canadá sabía que su oso amigo estaba tomando el sol en el jardín como siempre.

\- Señor Bonnefoy. -De repente anunció la voz de un sirviente desde la puerta.- Tiene una llamada esperándolo en la oficina.

Francia asintió y volteo a verlos, sonriendoles con cierta pena probablemente por no querer perderse la charla.

\- Calabaza dulce, ¿por que no vas al jardín y le presentas a tu querido amigo?

Canadá asintió rápidamente, contento de que tuviera el permiso que quería sin haberlo preguntado. Prusia se levantó al igual que el resto, visiblemente entusiasmado, ofreciéndole una mano para que el canadiense lo tomara si quería.

La pequeña futura nación lo tomo, después de todo, no estaba seguro si Prusia sabía cómo llegar al jardín, la mansión era muy grande, él fácilmente se perdía aun cuando vivía allí, no era ilógico pensar que Prusia se perdiera peor.

\- No tardaré mucho. -Dijo Francia mientras se alejaba hacia su oficina dejándolos finalmente solos.

\- Lo hará totalmente, sobretodo si es que llega ser ese gran idi-... -Hace una pausa, mirando a Canadá que lo observa con grandes ojos inocentes.- ¿Quieres chocolate? Traigo conmigo un poco.

\- ¡Si, por favor!

Los dos caminaron hacia el jardín, masticando un poco de chocolate.

\- ¡Kukumama! -Llamó soltándose del prusiano para correr por el jardín en círculos, buscando su pequeño oso. Pronto la cabeza blanca del oso polar se asomo por un arbusto antes de desplazarse hasta los brazos de Canadá.- Sr. Prusia,..

\- Esta bien si me llamas Gilbert, Matt.

Canadá se sonrojo gustoso, después de todo, si Prusia le había dado un apodo y le permitía llamarlo por su nombre humano tal vez significaba que le agradaba.

\- Gilb.. Sr. Gilbert. -Finalmente dijo abrazando su oso contra su pecho, era lo mejor que podía hacer.- este es Kumaraguru.

\- Kumajirou. -Pareció corregir el oso con voz suave.

Prusia parpadeo confundido, pero sin dejar de sonreír dijo:

\- Un placer. Eres realmente un linda bola de pelos.

\- ¡Y-Y muy suave! Su comida favorita es el salmón, p-pero si come mucho se pone enfermo, no me gusta ver a Kujimajo enfermo así que le damos muchas otras comidas. ¡Oh, adora las siestas! Duerme mucho, me deja cargarlo mientras lo hace, dijo que le gusta que lo lleve porque tengo manos suaves y no hablo muy fuerte. El también ama los paseos, le gusta irse solo a veces y me preocupa, no quiero que se pierda, pero el siempre vuelve a mi y esta bien,..

Sentados en el suave césped del jardín, Canada le contó todo lo que pudo sobre Kumajirou y cuando se agoto, le pidió a Prusia que hablara sobre su hogar y su hermano.

\- Creo que ambos se llevarían bien. -Concluyó diciendo el prusiano refiriéndose a Alemania, haciendo que los ojos del canadiense se abrieran con emoción.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Crees que querrá ser mi amigo? -Cuestiono esperanzado, pasando sus manos nerviosamente por el pelaje blanco de Kumajirou que dormitaba aun lado.

\- ¿Quién no querría ser amigo de alguien como tu? -Replicó revolviendo cariñosamente el pelo del mas joven.- Además, mi hermano necesita más amigos, como su impresionante hermano mayor, es mi misión asegurarse que tenga personas con la que contar aparte de mi. -Acoto en un tono serio.

Canadá esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, algo ensimismado, y finalmente dijo:

\- Eso es genial, me gustaría tener un hermano también.

\- ¿Huh? Creí que Franny dijo que el niño de Inglaterra era tu gemelo.

Prusia vio como el pequeño se sobresaltaba, y comenzó a agitar las manos buscando cómo responder:

\- Yo.. ,yo-.. eso creo, pero hmm.. no nos conocemos, quiero decir, e-en nuestra tierra lo he visto muchas, muchas veces desde lejos pero nunca me anime a hablarle. -Hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada con melancolía.- No creo que siquiera sepa que existo... -Antes de que Prusia pudiera decir algo, Canadá alzó la mirada expectante hacia el prusiano.- ¿Crees que el querrá hablar y jugar conmigo? ¿Crees... que sera mi amigo?

Prusia le sonrió tratando de transmitir confianza. La nacion mayor no conocía al llamado Estados Unidos, pero no creía que dicha mitad del par pudiera tener sentimientos negativos contra Canadá, eran naciones, eran jóvenes y nacieron relacionados entre sí. Lo que sea que el futuro les depare duda mucho permanezcan separados o enemistados, conoce dos ciertos gemelos italianos como precedente.

\- Estoy seguro que cuando se conozcan los dos se convertirán en grandes amigos,.. No, mas bien, serán grandes hermanos. Dicen que los gemelos nacen con una conexión especial, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro que él sabe de ti y quiere conocerte y jugar contigo tanto como tu.

La sincera sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Canadá era un regalo del cielo a los ojos.

\- ¡Eso me haría muy feliz!

...  
..  
.

Cuando Francia finalmente regresa, luego de su larga y conflictiva charla telefónica con Inglaterra, encuentra a su invitado y a su pequeña colonia encaminado por el sonido de las risas.

\- ¡Papá, papá mira qué alto voy! -Exclama Canadá mientras se columpiaba cada vez mas y mas alto gracias al impulso del prusiano.

\- Kesesese que no te de un ataque al corazón, Franny. -Dijo Prusia cuando su amigo francés se acercó sin apartar su atención de su colonia elevándose peligrosamente al cielo.

\- ¡Mas, más alto!

\- ¡Kesesese, a la orden!

\- ¡Sujetate bien, mi pequeña calabaza!

\- Oye, Franny. -Llamó Prusia suavemente.- El es un buen niño.

El francés dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, nada tan encantadora o galante como siempre, pero sin duda amorosa y genuina.

\- Lo es, si que lo es. Mi pequeño y dulce Matthew..

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo. ¿Algo breve? Sip, lo siento. Parecía mas largo cuando lo estaba editando.
> 
> Los invito pasarse por el fic principal: Por amor a Roma, solo si quieren.. uh.. ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
